EL PRÍNCIPE DE UZU
by AioM
Summary: Naruto tiene una hermana, en ella se sello el chakra del Kyubi, mientras que en el su alma, sus padres aún viven pero lo dejan a un lado por su hermana, el fue maltratado por su propio pueblo, ahora Naruto viajara junto con sus doncellas a la nueva Uzushiogakure levantándola desde las cenizas, el lugar al que llamaran su hogar. Naruto-fuerte, Naruto Rinnegan, Naruto/Harem
1. Capitulo 00

_**Bueno amigos aquí ando de regreso con una nueva historia pero ahora con Naruto, Titulada EL PRINCIPE DE UZU, algo nuevo para mi dado que no había hecho algún fanfic de este anime, primero que nada esta historia será una clasificación "M" por su leguaje, sangre y por situaciones sexuales así que aquellos que no les guste pues no vean la historia, también cabe mencionar que será un Naruto-Harem, ya tengo la mayoría de las personajes femeninas elegidas.**_

_**Si tengo errores ortográficos, si me equivoco de las ubicaciones y de los personajes, pues hagan mención de ellos para que yo pueda corregirlos y de igual forma mejorar los siguientes capítulos.**_

"Vamos Naruto-kun" **HABLANDO**

_*Ya veo con que así era*_**PENSAMIENTOS**.

"_Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA_

"**KageBushin no Jutsu —Jutsu Clon Sombra—" JUTSUS**

**("Neo") DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIAS HABLANDO**

_**(*Volvió a mi*) **__**DEMONIOS Y CONVOCATORIA PENSANDO**_

**SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SI LO FUERAN NARUTO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO TUVIERA MAYOR REPERTORIO DE JUTSUS, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

><p>PROLOGO<p>

Un rugido se escucho por toda la zona, un árbol salió volando por los aires, varios ninja lanzaron sus armas, ahí en plena lucha se encontraba el Kyubi no Kitsune, un solo zarpazo vasto para matar a una docena de ninjas, en ese momento una explosión se escuchó, el kitsune volvió la mirada hacia el humo, encontrándose con Gamabunta y el actual Hokage Minato Namikaze, este hiso que Gababunta lanzara su ataque combinado, provocando que el Kyubi saliera expulsado hacia una zona en específico y utilizando su jutsu firma ambos desaparecieron para trasladarse a la zona de ritual, encontrándose con dos bebes recién nacido, un niño de ojos azules con cabello rubio, mientras que el otro era una niña también con ojos azules pero ella tenía su cabello rojo.

_*No puedo utilizar el **Shiki Fuuin**, si lo hago solo podre sellar la mitad y no podría sellar lo faltante, no tengo otra opción, solo queda utilizar el sello que mi esposa creo*_ Minato empezó a canalizar energía en sus dedos, pero cuando iba a lanzar su sello fue atacado por el Kitsune gigante, hasta que unas cadenas doradas aparecieron deteniéndolo, el rubio dirigió su mirada para encontrarse con Kushina su esposa quien asintió con la cabeza.

"**Tentai Sinsho Hachi Fuuin –Sello Ocho Espíritus Celestiales**–****" Grito el Hokage dirigiendo su mano hacia el estómago de la pequeña niña, mientras que la otra la dirigió hacia un vasija de barro, haciendo rugir al Kyubi, una gran cantidad de energía azul fue siendoabsorbido por la niña y el objeto, haciendo desaparecer al zorro gigante.

La mujer pelirroja fue caminando lentamente hacia el rubio "Ya todo por fin término" el rubio asintió con la cabeza, pero sintieron un presencia maligna.

Poco a poco una masa roja fue arremolinándose _**(*No, no pueden volver a sellar, ellos sellaron mi chakra, en la niña y en ese objeto, aunque solo sellaron el ochenta porciento de mi poder*)**_ Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia los recién nacidos y ataco con sus garras, pero hubo una energía que lo hiso detenerse **_(*Ese sentimiento, es posible, lo irradia ese pequeño humano rubio*)_**

El Hokage no espero tiempo y choco sus manos sacando una energía morada "Piensas sellar el alma del Kyubi en Naruto" expreso con preocupación la mujer.

Minato miro tristemente a su esposa "No tengo de otra Kushina" y lanzado su mano hacia el pequeño "**Oni Hachidou Fuuin –Sello Ocho Caminos Demoniacos-**".

El Kyubi escucho lo que digo el Hokage **_(*Así que me sellara en el chico, esto va ser interesante, esta vez voy a dejar que me sellen, quiero ver si realmente mi corazonada es verdad*)_** haciendo que el Kyubi lanzara una sonrisa, algo que no paso desapercibido por los presentes.

Cuando termino el sello "Acaso viste eso, el Kyubi sonrió, también no intento librarse del sello, es como…" hablaba la mujer pero cuando iba a terminar su esposo complemento.

"Si quisiera ser sellado en el, algo planea el Kyubi con nuestro hijo, no debemos permitir que su alma corrompa a Naruto, nuestra hija es la única que puede dominar el alma del Kyubi"

CUATRO AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Por las calles de Konoha se encontraba un niño corriendo, apenas escondiéndose en un callejón oscuro, una horda de personas casaron corriendo, algunos traían cuchillos otros palos o cualquier tipo de chico se llama Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, hijo del actual Hokage Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki, siendo hermano gemelo de Natsumi Namikaze-Uzumaki El chico se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo esperando que se fueran, dado que no podía seguir por sus heridas en todo su cuerpo, su sangre corría por su cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente cayendo en la inconciencia.

PASAJE MENTAL

El rubio fue abriendo sus ojos encontrándose en una alcantarilla, el goteo del agua resonaba en el lugar y a pesar que se encontraba acostado en agua no sentía que estuviera mojado, el niño se fue incorporando poco a poco y fue revisando su cuerpo buscando su herida.

Sus orbes azules observaban a su alrededor "Donde estoy, aquí no es Konoha o si, acaso ya estoy muerto" se cuestionó el pequeño.

**("Hasta que por fin mi carcelero, me honra con su visita")** Se escuchó una voz grave en aquel lugar.

Naruto rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de la voz para encontrarse con una reja y se fue acercando lentamente a ella "Quien hablo, quien anda ahí" Cuestionó el Rubio con miedo en su voz.

En la oscuridad del lugar un par de ojos rojos se observaban y cuando la luz fue capaz de esclarecer el lugar se podía ver a un gigante zorro rojizo naranja, solo al verlo Naruto no pudo evitar retroceder unos cuanto metros por temor** ("Yo fui quien hablo, el gran Kyubi no Kitsune")** hablo el zorro con voz profunda.

Los ojos del chico mostraron sorpresa "Pe… pe... pero mi padre te mato, eso no es posible" dijo el chico.

El Zorro esbozo una sonrisa **("Acaso me vez muerto humano, yo no puedo morir, no hay un ser humano que pueda matarme")** expreso el zorro con orgullo en su voz.

Naruto estaba confundido, sorprendido y con miedo por lo dicho por el Kyubi "Entonces como".

El zorro dirigió la mirada hacia Naruto quien solo se estremeció por dicha mirada dirigida hacia el **("Su padre me sello en ti, al menos mi alma, mientras que mi chakra fue sellado en tu hermana, tu junto con ella son el jinchuriki no Kyubi, eres el sacrificio humano para contenerme")** expreso con enojo el Kitsune.

Naruto quedo en shock por lo dicho no podía creerlo "Noo, no es verdad, todo eso es mentira" Grito el pobre niño.

El zorro se agacho hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el chico **("Entonces dime cuando es tu cumpleaños")** cuestiono el zorro.

Naruto agacho la mirada y susurro "diez de octubre".

**("y cuando se supone que tu padre me mato")**

"Diez de octubre" volvió a susurrar el chico.

El zorro volvió a incorporarse **("Ahora lo entiendes humano, porque te atacan, porque de dicen demonio, ellos piensan que tú eres el Kyubi no Kitsune")**.

El pequeño niño negaba con la cabeza "Eso no es cierto, eso es, eso es" él quería negar las cosas, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, la forma en que lo miraban, la forma en que lo maldecían, el por qué lo llamaban monstruo o demonio, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar en chico abrazo sus rodillas y empezó a sollozar "Porque yo, yo que tenía la culpa" el sentía dolor, tristeza y traición. Por todos esos sentimientos encontrados un aura azul empezó a cubrirlo y para un momento cambiar a blanco.

Los ojos del gran zorro se ampliaron a ver al chico _**(*Esta sensación, tal como aquella vez cuando nació*)**_ viendo al chico pudo observar como en un momento sus ojos cambiaron de un azul a un morado anillado y por ultimo volver a azul **_(*Esos ojos, no hay duda, padre, no puede ser otro más que él, este humano es su descendiente*)_**.

Kyubi bajo la cabeza hasta el ras del lugar **("Humano, dime, acaso quieres venganza, acoso quieres destruir Konoha y les quieres hacer pagar")**.

Naruto dirigió la mirada hacia el zorro, sus ojos ya estaban hinchados por las lágrimas "Yo, yo quiero" pensó por un momento "No quiero venganza, pero tampoco puedo perdonarlos" hablo el chico con determinación "Quiero un verdadero hogar, un lugar donde pueda vivir, y no solo yo, también aquellos que sean como yo, o que sean marginados por cuestiones que no pueden controlar".

El zorro esbozo una gran sonrisa **_(*Es igual a el*)_** pensó, **("Como piensas lograr eso humano, si apenas eres un niño")**

Naruto bajo la cabeza y susurro "No lo sé"

**("Entonces qué tal si asemos un trato humano")** Expreso el gran zorro.

Esto agarro desprevenido a Naruto quien observo detenidamente al zorro "No soy humano, soy Uzumaki Naruto, y lo siento Kyubi pero no te puedo dejar salir, si eso es lo que quieres".

El Kyubi dirigió la mirada hacia el chico **("Haaaa haaa haaaaa, acaso pensaste que te iba a pedir salir")**.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces "eh, acaso no era eso, entonces que" pregunto con curiosidad.

El zorro se incorporó **("Yo te voy a entrenar, te voy a enseñar cómo ser un ninja, pero con una condición")**.

Naruto se acercó hacia el Kyubi "Y cual seria".

El zorro se quedó unos cuanto metros de su contenedor **("Cambia este lugar, es muy deprimente vivir en una alcantarilla")**.

Naruto movía su cabeza de un lugar a otro y observo el lugar y si era una alcantarilla "Y eso como lo hago" expreso el rubio en confusión.

El gran zorro negó con la cabeza** ("No lo sé, es tu mente")**.

EL rubio se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, con una mano tocándose la rodilla mientras que la otra mano tomo su mentón y se quedó en una forma pensativa. Fue imaginando el lugar. El Kyubi miraba con curiosidad a su contenedor y se sorprendió al ver que el lugar cambio ya no estaba en una alcantarilla, solo había una llanura, el pasto fue creciendo y grandes árboles fueron apareciendo, eran tan grandes que incluso el kyubi parecía como un zorro normal en un bosque, también apareció un rio y algunos animales silvestres.

Lentamente Naruto fue abriendo sus ojos y observo el lugar "Acaso yo hice esto" cuestiono aun incrédulo.

**("Si tú no lo crees, menos yo")** Expreso el zorro.

Al dirigir la mirada hacia donde estaba el zorro, este se encontraba a su lado y el sello ahora estaba colgando en su pecho como si fuera un collarín.

**("El lugar está bien, solo hay una cosa que no me gusto")** Expreso el demonio

"Que es" Hablo Naruto

**("PORQUE ME PUSISTE UN COLLAR PARA PERRO, ACASO ME VES CON CARA DE PERRO, SOY UN ZORRO NO UN PERRO")** Grito Kyubi.

El rubio retrocedió ante el gran zorro pero no fue por miedo, el chico rasco atrás de su cabeza "Fue lo único que se me paso en la mente" respondió avergonzado.

La marca de una vena apareció en la cabeza del zorro, este respiro un par de veces, hasta que por fin se calmó **("Bueno entonces empecemos")** al terminar de hablar una luz roja envolvió al zorro y su tamaño fue disminuyendo rápidamente, hasta tomar forma de una persona adulta, cuando la luz para y Naruto pudo ver, ahí ya no se encontraba un gran zorro, solo había un mujer de edad aproximada 21 a 24 años, tez clara, cabello rojizo naranja, ojos rojos rasgados, curvilínea, tenía sus uñas algo largas y este traía puesto un kimono de batalla rojo con estampado en zorro negros pegado al cuerpo la cual denotaba su hermosa figura.

El rubio tallo sus ojos para ver si eso era un espejismo o realmente paso "Ky, kyubi eres tú".

La chica devolvió la mirada hacia el niño y asintió con la cabeza **("Si, yo soy el Kyubi").**

"Pero como, parases una mujer"

La mujer rio **("Acaso no es lógico, como zorro no creo que pudiera enseñarte, pero ahora en forma humana si puedo")** este trono sus dedos y miro sádicamente al chico **("¿Empezamos?")**.

Naruto trago duro solo de ver el rostro del hermosa mujer "Antes de empezar Sensei, Kyubi es tu nombre" expreso el rubio.

La ojiroja parpadeó **("Eh")**.

"Si, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto no 'humano' como Sensei dice, no creo que tu nombre sea Kyubi, suena más como una sobrenombre".

La mujer embozo una media sonrisa **(*Este humano es diferente a los demás, es tan parecido a el*)** pensó, **("Es cierto Kyubi es solo un sobrenombre que ustedes los humanos me pusieron, mi verdadero nombre es Kurama, recuérdalo cachorro")**.

Naruto sonrió la ojiroja y dijo "Hai Kurama-sensei".

EN REALIDAD

Se encontraba un anciano, de cabellera blanca, y traje shinobi formal, este observaba a un chico de cabellera dorada en una de las camillas del hospital, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, su nieto adoptivo, el chico siempre alegre, curioso e imperativo por naturaleza, era su luz en la oscuridad "Como es posible que las personas sean tan idiotas, que ni siquiera diferencia entre un demonio y un niño, a veces me pregunto quién es el demonio" expreso el anciano con tristeza.

"Esa misma pregunta me he hecho yo Sandaime-sama" Exclamo una voz carente de emoción.

El anciano dirigió la mirada hacia la nueva voz, diferenciando al anbu quien acababa de llegar "bienvenido Itachi-kun, en bueno verte que estés de regreso" dijo el anciano con sinceridad.

El anbu quien se retiraba la máscara, dejando ver a un joven de cabello negro, ojos ónix, con marcas de ojeras "Aunque al parecer no tan pronto" comento mientras miraba al chico, mostrando cierta tristeza en su mirada, en ese preciso momento llego otra anbu con la máscara de gato y al parecer parecía un poco agitada.

"Regreso a Konoha y de lo primero que me entero es que Naruto-kun fue atacado" Dijo la voz femenina.

El sandaime suspiro "Los aldeanos no han superado el miedo al kyubi aun".

"PERO SOLO ES UN NIÑO" Grito la anbu.

"Lo sé Yugao-chan" Hablo tranquilamente el anciano.

La chica retiro su máscara dejando ver a una bella mujer, con cabello purpura, con ojos marrones con iris negra "Lo siento Sandaime-sama por gritarle, pero me siento enojada por los aldeanos, y más con el Yondaime que no se preocupa por el" ante lo dicho Itachi asintió con la cabeza en afirmación con Yugao, pero todos fueron sacados de su conversación gracias a un pequeño gemido.

Naruto apenas iba despertando cuando escucho algunas voces en el lugar, las tres siendo reconocidas, el rubio intento incorporándose, pero un dolor recorrió su cuerpo dejando escapar un leve gemido "Solo el mover me causa dolor" dijo.

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia el chico "Como te encuentras Naruto-kun" Hablo el anciano.

Naruto coloco la mano en su mentón intentando parecer pensativo "Me siento como si una turba furiosa me persiguió por todo Konoha" expreso intentando que sonara como broma, algo que no le pareció a la chica.

"Naruto-kun no es gracioso, estaba muy preocupada por ti" Expreso al anbu de cabello morado secundando Itachi con un asentamiento con la cabeza.

"Lo siento Yugao-nesan, Itachi-nisan, Jiji" Expreso el chico triste.

Un pequeño suspiro salió del anciano "Es momento que te llevemos a casa y explicar a tus padres lo que paso aquí, ellos deben estar preocupados" comento el Sandaime.

El rubio miro tristemente y negó con la cabeza "No Jiji, es mejor dejar las cosas así, aunque lo haga ellos no harán nada, solo se preocupan por mi hermana Miruko" dijo con tristeza en su voz.

Sarutobi no sabía que decir en esos momentos _*Como es posible que hayas dejado a un lado a Naruto-kun, Minato y Kushina, acaso no lo ven como su hijo*_ antes que pudiera decir algo el chico salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un trio muy triste.

"Esto no puede seguir así Sandaime-sama, Naruto-kun no tiene la culpa de nada y es quien termina lastimado" Expreso la chica mientras se retiraba y siguiéndole el paso estaba el Uchiha.

Ya estando fuera se encontraron con un chico de cabello corto negro cenizo y también ojos ónix, este era muy parecido a Itachi.

"También has venido Shishui-san" Comento la joven.

El Uchiha recién llegado se acercó a ambos "Si pero al parecer, ya no está Naruto-kun verdad" la pareja asintió con la cabeza, ante ello Shishui suspiro en resignación.

"Mi misión duro más de lo esperado" Expreso Shishui.

La chica comprendió, dado que también ella le paso "Si te comprendo, verán hayamos a Anko-chan, y al parecer no recuerda nada de los últimos tres años" Expreso la anbu tristemente.

Itachi levanto la ceja "Es posible olvidar tres años de su vida".

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza "No lo sé, pero cuando la encontramos, ella tenía una misteriosa marca en el cuello, en forma de tres tomoes, ahora ella está con Inoichi-sama para verificar su mente".

Shishui gruño, captando la atención de los presentes "Es un sello, un sello muy complicado, fue algo que encontramos en una de sus guaridas abandonadas, pero desafortunadamente no encontramos ninguna información clave del sello, ni siquiera el Hokage-sama ni Kushina-sama pudieron encontrar una forma de inhabilitarlo"

La chica no pudo evitar una profunda tristeza por la chica, ella solo con 10 años de edad y ya tenía la vida arruinada, por culpa de Orichi-teme.

Mientras tanto con Naruto después de correr los rápido que sus pequeñas piernas les permitían, por fin llego a compuesto Namikaze, abrió lentamente la puerta, camino por la sala, solo para encontrar a sus padres sonriendo alegremente con su hermana mientras que cenaban, mirando tal escena el subió a su cuarto, ya estando dentro el acostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos esperando las enseñanzas de Kurama-sensei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS<strong>_

_**Los personajes femeninos de la historia se irán conociendo a través de los capítulos siguientes, por lo que si tienen algunas sugerencias de quien puede integrarse al harem háganmelo saber, al igual que la razón por la que puede ser integrada.**_

_**Voy a utilizar algunas palabras en japonés, pero serán de frases que nosotros podemos dominar por lo que no aplicare traducción.**_

_**Tengan en mente que la aptitud de Naruto va ser diferente al del anime, no solo porque tiene familia, sino también porque él no desea ser reconocido sino que desea en verdadero hogar.**_

_**Las habilidades de Naruto serán bastantes superiores al promedio, por lo que será fuerte en poco tiempo, dado que es un verdadero genio en las artes ninja.**_


	2. Capitulo 01

_**Hola mis amigos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, espero poder actualizar más seguido, pero esta vez no hago promesas, han pasado varias cosas de las cuales me han mantenido bastante tiempo fuera, asi que espero no haber perdido el rol de la misma y si más preámbulos disfruten el capítulo.**_

_**Como ya les dije esta es una clasificación "M" por su leguaje, sangre y por situaciones sexuales asi que aquellos que no les guste pues no vean la historia, también cabe mencionar que será un Naruto-Harem, ya tengo la mayoría de las personajes femeninas elegidas.**_

_**Si tengo errores ortográficos, si me equivoco de las ubicaciones y de los personajes, pues hagan mención de ellos para que yo pueda corregirlos y de igual forma mejorar los siguientes capítulos.**_

"Vamos Naruto-kun" **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así era***PENSAMIENTOS**.

"_Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA _

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu —Jutsu Clon Sombra—" JUTSUS.**

"**Maldito Mocoso" DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIAS HABLANDO**

***Volvió a mi***_** DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIA PENSANDO**_

**SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SI LO FUERAN NARUTO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO TUVIERA MAYOR REPERTORIO DE JUTSUS, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

PASAJE MENTAL.

Ahí en la mitad del bosque se encontraba una mujer esperando al para que el chico se acercara **"Ahora que ya hicimos el calentamiento, te voy a enseñar una técnica que es muy utilizada por Kushina y Minato, un Ninjutsu el** **Kage Bushin no Jutsu –Jutsu Clon Sombra–**".

Naruto no esperaba que tan pronto comenzara con técnicas ninja "Kurama-sensei, no es muy pronto para comenzar con Ninjutsu".

El Kyubi negó con la cabeza **"No, creo que a pesar de tu edad, es una técnica muy conveniente para ti por tus altas cantidades de chakra que posees, tal vez no tienes todo mi poder, pero tienes lo equivalente a dos colas de mi energía, por lo que es muy conveniente"**.

El rubio asintió en comprensión "Porque el Kage Bushin no Jutsu es conveniente para mi" comento con interés

Kurama sonrió ante las palabras del chico **"Simple, esta técnica es una prohibida, dado que se ocupa grandes cantidades de chakra para usar, la razón es porque al utilizarlo esta técnica divide tu chakra por en partes iguales, por ejemplo si haces un clon sombra, se divide en dos, mitad para ti y mitad para la sombra, si haces tres, un tercio para ti, otro para el primer clon y el ultimo para el tercero, así sucesivamente, también el Kage Bushin crea clones sólidos, pero la razón por la que quiero que lo aprendas, es porque toda información que obtengas de un clon al disiparse llega al original, te pondré otro ejemplo, cuando un Kage Bushin lo envías a una aldea, lo disipas, todo lo hecho por el clon tú lo conocerás"** explico la pelirroja.

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos "Eso significa, que si hago un clon, si este aprende una técnica y si se disipa, yo también conoceré la técnica cierto".

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza ***El cachorro es más listo de lo que imagine, esto va ser muy interesante*** pensó **"Así es, Cachorro, entonces observa detenidamente como lo hago y tu intenta imitarme más adelante"** hiso un signo de mano y grito el Jutsu haciendo que una varios 'puf' en el lugar, apareciendo varias pelirrojas.

El chico observo detenidamente como lo hiso, para que este comenzara a practicar, la mujer se apoyó en uno de los arboles dejando practicar al joven, después de varios minutos, entre muchos errores el rubio por fin pudo realizar un clon.

Kurama estaba sorprendida por la rapidez que aprendió el Jutsu ***Si el sigue aprendiendo de esa manera, se hará muy fuerte rápidamente y eso que aún tiene cuatro años*** pensó mientras se acercaba al chico **"Muy bien cachorro, ahora has cien clones".**

El chico asintió "**Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu –Jutsu Multi Clones Sombra**–" apareciendo cien rubios en escena.

La pelirroja también uso el mismo jutsu, apareciendo cinco más **"Esta bien, quiero que se dividan en cinco grupos de veinte clones, cada grupo irá con un clon mío" **Así fue como se dividió el grupo.

PRIMERO GRUPO 20 CLONES

El clon Kyubi hablo **"Conmigo aprenderán, las katas de mi estilo de lucha, se llama Kuroi Kitsune no Taijutsu –Taijutsu del Zorro Oscuro–, el estilo es bastante ágil, con movimientos fluidos y flexibles, con ataques precisos y con férrea defensa, así que observen mis movimientos, y empiecen a analizarlo mientras lo practican"**.

"Hai" Se escucharon al mismo tiempo, y así fue como el los clones observaron y lentamente iniciaron el aprendizaje de katas.

SEGUNDO GRUPO 20 CLONES.

El clon de Kurama se detuvo en frente de ellos **"Nosotros aprenderemos a trepar árboles, esta técnica sirve para el control de chakra y también para aumentar las reservas del usuario, apliquen chakra en la planta de los pies, si aplican demasiado saldrán expulsado y si aplican poco no podrán aferrarse a él" **poniéndoles el ejemplo subió al árbol**.**

"**Háganlo de forma tranquila y cuando puedan sentir el agarre en el árbol, sigan el mismo procedimiento, si ya no pueden aferrarse al árbol den un salto a tierra firme"** y con varios Hai los clones empezaron a subir los árboles.

"**Como sugerencia, canalicen chakra en la planta de los pies y regúlenla de manera constante"**.

TERCER GRUPO 20 CLONES.

Después de caminar en dirección de un rio, en la orilla se detuvo el clon del Bijuu, y los observo detenidamente, caminado hacia el agua, ella quedo flotando en el agua **"Nosotros aremos el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua, primero deben acumular chakra en las plantas de los pies, y mantenerlo estable, junto con ello deben aplicar de forma constante energía hacia hacía el agua y adaptarse al flujo"**.

Los clones se adentraron al rio y empezaron a concentrarse para practicar el caminado sobre el agua.

CUARTO GRUPO 20 CLONES.

El cuarto clon se abalanzo contra un árbol y de un solo golpe corto varias hojas **"Escuchen, este grupo iniciara con el ejercicio de la hoja, este tiene como objetivo aumentar la concentración y el control del chakra, el ejercicio consiste en colocar una hoja en la frente y dirigir el chakra en ella utilizándola como punto de enfoque"** ella comenzó el ejercicio junto con el grupo de clones de Naruto.

ULTIMO GRUPO.

"**Bueno cachorros, nosotros practicaremos, caligrafía, la razón de ello, es para la utilización Fuuinjutsu, o mejor conocido como arte del sellado"** al terminar de hablar varios pergaminos del blanco aparecieron junto con tinta, entregándolos a cada uno de los presentes **"El beneficio de sellado es muy variado, desde el almacenado de objetos y personas, hasta los ataque de enemigos y su chakra, barreras entre otras cosas".**

MIENTRAS TANTO CON NARUTO Y KURAMA ORIGINAL.

El rubio observaba a los grupos haciendo sus ejercicios hasta que una pregunta surgió en su mente y se dirigió hacia su mentor "Ne, Kurama-sensei, si estamos en mi mente, todo lo echo aquí repercutirá en mi cuerpo".

La hermosa mujer se detuvo y observo al chico **"Mmm, puede decirse que sí, todo lo el entrenamiento, el conocimiento adquirido, junto con su aumento y control de chakra pasaran a su cuerpo cuando despiertes, dado que tu cuerpo técnicamente ésta descansando no pasara factura a tu cuerpo, en cuanto se refiere a chakra o lesiones, lo único que no puedes hacer aquí es entrenamiento físico, por ello en el día te voy a dar un menú de ejercicio, para que aumentes tu resistencia, fuerza, sigilo, junto con el chakra y por último también aumentaremos tus reflejos, mientras que aquí en tu paisaje mental, serán ejercicio de aprendizaje tanto de katas, caligrafía para el Fuuinjutsu, control de chakra, al igual que la utilización y aprendizaje de Ninjutsu"** el chico asintió lentamente y en un momento, lindamente meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro en confusión **"Pasa algo cachorro"** hablo tranquilamente la pelirroja.

"Si Kurama-sensei, vi que mis clones estaban haciendo esos ejercicios, y yo que voy a hacer" Pregunto el pequeño Uzumaki.

Kurama sonrió ante la cuestión del niño **"Es cierto tus clones ya están haciendo su ejercicios, tu no los estás haciendo porque quiero hablar contigo, desde nuestro nacimiento, mi primer sellado, porque ataque Konoha y la razón por la que decidí que me sellaran en ti**".

El chico parpadeo "TU QUISISTE SER SELLADO EN MI" Grito el chico rubio.

La chica suspiro **"Si cachorro".**

"¿Porque?" Pregunto con desconcierto y con sus ojos suplicantes.

La chica pelirroja sonrió tristemente **"Calma cachorro, te lo voy a decir conforme termine de contarte todo"** expreso tranquilamente.

El rubio se fue tranquilizando poco a poco "Esta Kurama-sensei"

La chica se sentó en un pequeño claro y frente a ella se ubicó el pequeño Uzumaki, ella cerró sus ojos.

"**Todo empezó…" **

EN EL BARRIO UCHIHA

Es la oscuridad de la noche en el barrio uchiha una niña de cuatro años, cabello cenizo oscuro que llegaba a medio hombro, ojos ónix, tez clara, labios pequeños rosados, traía puesto un kimono azul marino, con flores rojas, se encontraba jugando en las afueras de su hogar.

Un grupo de cinco hombres Uchiha apenas habían terminado su patrulla "Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí" Hablo uno de los hombres recién llegados.

Otro de los recién llegados se acercó a ella "Pero si es la hija bastarda de Setsuna" Expreso un hombre con odio.

La niña levanto su mirada hacia ellos "Que quieren" Respondió secamente.

Esa respuesta enfureció a otro de ellos "Cállate perra" y con un golpe en el rostro la hiso tambalear hacia atrás, pero la niña los siguió viendo con furia.

El mayor de los hombres bufo "Así que tienes agallas mocosa, veamos si aún las tienes después de esto" y con rapidez empezó una secuencia de sello **"Katon:Ryu…"**.

Pero este no termino de hablar, gracias a un poderoso golpe en su estómago que lo mando a volar y estrellarse en la pared interna del barrio Uchiha.

Ahí de pie se encontraba Shishui Uchiha, con su sharingan maduro ardiendo en furia "Así que vinieron a jugar, porque no invitación" Hablo con sarcasmo.

Los cuatro que aún estaban ahí tragaron duro saliva, nunca era bueno hacer enojar a Shishui, uno de ellos retrocedió pero se topó con alguien en su espalda, al volver su mirada hacia el otro recién llegado solo pudo ver un puño en medio de su rostro.

"Cinco adultos contra una pequeña niña, Tal vez debamos nivelar la situación" Respondió de forma monótona Itachi.

Shishui sonrió siniestramente "Oh si, voy a disfrutar esto" y en un simple borrón apareció en medio de los tres, tomando a dos de ellos por la cabeza con ambas manos y con solo fuerza bruta los impacto al suelo estrepitosamente, dejándolos en un charco de sangre. El restante intento correr pero su cuerpo no se podía mover, cuando vio la razón, era que sus extremidades fueron cortadas limpiamente, y después todo oscuro.

Itachi observaba al último con sharingan girando, dejando caer su Genjutsu, solo para oír al hombre caer al suelo "…" y volvió su mirada hacia Shishui.

Shishui negó con la cabeza "Realmente no sé qué es peor, caer en las manos del enemigo o entrar en tu Genjutsu" dejando escapar un suspiro dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña "Hola Imoto estas bien" Dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla amoratada.

La niña tenía sus ojos cerrados casi todo el tiempo cuando llegaron los dos, al abrirlos se podía unos ojos rojos con tres tomoes negros "Si estoy bien Shishui-niisan, un poco más y hubiera mostrado mi Sharingan" y al dirigir su mirada hacia la otra persona se sonrojo "Hola Itachi-kun".

El joven Uchiha asintió con la cabeza "Hola Tsuki-chan, espero que no te hayan causado mucho daño" Expreso tranquilamente.

Tsuki negó enérgicamente la cabeza "Nop, solo un pequeño piquete de mosquito nada más" Dijo mientras sonreía, haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran, a pesar de su edad la niña era bastante madura.

"Shishui, Tsuki-chan me retiro".

"Pero porque Itachi-kun, quiero que te quedes a jugar conmigo" Expreso la pequeña mientras hacia un puchero

Con una ligera sonrisa contesto "Me temo que no lo puedo hacer esta noche Tsuki-chan, tengo que llevar a estos cinco con mi padre, para que él les de su castigo por atacar a un miembro del clan, además ya es bastante tarde hoy, tal vez otro día".

La mirada de la niña se puso triste pero aun así asintió lentamente "Está bien, pero promete que jugaras conmigo otro día".

"Es una promesa, adiós Shishui, Tsuki-chan" Itachi dijo tomando a los hombres inconscientes y desapareciendo en cuervos.

"Es tan cool y guapo" Dijo Tsuki de forma soñadora.

Shishui rio "Si eres así a los cuatro años no quiero imaginar cómo serias en plena adolescencia" Suspiro dramáticamente siguió "Temo por la pureza del Itachi".

"SHISUI-NIISAN" Grito la niña, imaginándose de que hablaba.

**EN EL CLAN HYUGA**

Entre los pasillos de recinto Hyuuga, una pequeña niña de ojos perlados, caminaba lentamente, mirando nerviosa hacia todas partes, se preguntaran porque estaba nerviosa, pues quien no lo estaría si a cualquier lado donde volteara, encontraba un familiar mirándola con repudio.

"Es una vergüenza para el clan" Dijo uno de los ancianos del clan mientras observaba a la niña con desprecio.

Uno quien se encontraba al lado de quien hablo asintió "Si, una niña débil como ella debería de ser mandada a la rama" Susurro, pero lo hiso demasiado alto para que la pequeña escuchara.

"Tch, espero que Hiashi-sama pronto tenga otro hijo, para desecharla" Expreso con veneno en su voz.

"Si, ella es una patética escusa de Hyuuga" Hablo aunque una mirada retorcida apareció en el rostro arrugado del hombre "Talvez podamos utilizarla, para aumentar nuestro poder, cazarla con el hijo de algún Danmio, o un clan poderoso y rico".

Una sonrisa oscura mostro el otro hombre, y acercándose a la pequeña, tomando el rostro de la pequeña asustada, lo reviso.

"Tal vez funcione, si crese tan bella como la puta de su madre, fácilmente la podemos utilizar, muchos clanes poderosos matarían por tener una mujer deliciosa como las Hyuuga" Expreso mientras arrinconaba a la niña.

"Que niña tan patética" el Hombre dijo mientras empezaba a meter poco a poco la mano en el kimono de la niña.

"No" Gimió la niña en terror "No m-me toq-toques" Intentando zafarse del hombre.

"Tranquila solo queremos, que vallas aprendiendo" Respondió el anciano lascivamente "Ense…"

Su voz del anciano quedo en silencio, otro hombre vio como caía con un ruido sordo.

"Pero que rayos" Dijo, pero al volver la mirada hacia arriba, vio una figura con el rostro ensombrecido, el hombre palideció, ahí en frente de el estaba la madre de Hinata "Hitomi-sama" el Hyuuga logro balbucear.

No se pudiera describir la mirada que tenía en esos momentos el Matriarca del clan, era como si el mismo Shinigami lo viera a los ojos, el hombre intentó escapar.

"ESCORIA" Grito la mujer y con un golpe directo a la garganta el hombre cayó al suelo, este parecía como si no pudiera respirar, su rostro se volvió blanco, para cambia a rojo tenue mientras se revolcaba en el suelo "Corte tus vías respiratoria, no vas a poder respirar, quiero que sufras lentamente" y con eso dicho él se volvía morado, agarrándose el pecho y golpeándose en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que su cuerpo quedo inerte.

La mujer se acercó a la cara y le escupió "Eso y mucho más te mereces por intentar hacerle algo a mi hija, eso que le quisiste hacer no tiene perdón".

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia la pequeña, vio cómo se encontraba agazapada y temblando, ella se fue acercando a su hija con un rostro maternal, al tocarla la niña se espantó.

"N-no m-me ha-hagas da-daño" Grito Hinata en terror.

Una mirada de dolor cruzo su rostro y volviendo la mirada furiosa hacia la basura muerta "Shhh, no temas mi pequeña hija, no voy a hacerte daño mi amor" Hablo con dulzura.

La pequeña ojiperla levanto lentamente su mirada, su rostro mostraba un rio de lágrimas, al ver a su madre ella se lanzó a sus brazos entre sollozos y balbuceos, dejando a una madre con el dolor en su corazón y a una pequeña traumatizada por la acciones de esos hombres, si es que se les puede llamar hombres.

**PAISAJE MENTAL DE NARUTO**

"¿Así que este Ridoi Sekin, fue su Tou-san?" Pregunto un rubio bigotudo.

"**Es Rikodou Sennin cachorro, y si es mi padre" **Respondió la mujer.

"También que hay ocho más aparte de ti"

La mujer asintió con la cabeza **"Somos nueve en total, Ichibi Shukaku, Nanabi Matatabi, Sanbi Isobu, Yonbi Son Goku, Gobi Kakuo,Rokubi Saiken, Nanabi Choumei, Hachibi Gouki, y yo Kyubi Kurama, esos nuestros nombres no los olvides, cada uno tiene un numero de colas, desde uno hasta nueve"**

El niño asintió con la cabeza "Mmmm, entonces la bola de masa, el juubi, ya no existe".

La pelirroja negó **"No".**

"¿Pero aun no me has respondido porque quisiste que se sellaran en mí?" Pregunto el ojiazul.

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de la mujer **"Porque vi mi padre en ti, la esencia es distinta, pero desde que naciste pude reconocer algo en ti que yo vi en mi padre" **Cerrando los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos prosiguió **"Además cuando eras pequeño, tus ojos cambiaron al legendario Dojutsu Reinegan, y cuando hable por primera vez contigo lo volviste a activar aunque solo fue por un momento".**

Los ojos del chico ampliaron cómicamente "Tengo los ojos de tu Tou-san".

"**Si, lo tienes, y a diferencia de él, tú lo puedes activar en el momento que los necesites"** Hablo con una sonrisa.

"Crees que pueda ser tan fuerte como tu tou-san" Pregunto el rubio con estrellas en sus ojos.

La mujer negó con la cabeza **"No, no lo creo"** Eso causo que el chico bajara la mirara en tristeza **"Serás mucho más poderoso que mi padre" **Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Lo que digo sorprendió a Naruto, *Kurama-sensei, piensa que puedo ser mucho más fuerte que su tou-san* Pensó.

"**Además aún queda aquel hombre que logro controlarme, me controlo hasta que tu padre logro sellarme, en tu hermana, en una vasija y por último en ti" **Hablo sombríamente.

"Q-Que, te pudieron controlar, a TI, el bijuu más poderoso de los nueve" Exclamo el chico levantado las manos.

"**Si, un hombre con una máscara, apareció durante el parto, liberando el sello que me mantenía dentro de tu madre, y cuando logre salir, utilizo el Sharingan"** Kurama hablo con el ceño fruncido **"El único quien pudo controlarme en el pasado, era Uchiha Madara, esos ojos malditos, tenían tanto odio"**

"Crees que vuelva a aparecer" Pregunto con nerviosismo.

Kurama suspiro pesadamente **"Me temo que sí, el volverá y esta vez no se detendrá por nada"** Respondió oscuramente **"Por eso, debemos debes hacerte fuerte rápidamente, no podemos darnos el lujo, además yo tengo apenas el veinte porciento de mi poder original, tu hermana tiene el cuarenta porciento y la parte Ying mientras que la vasija está el resto de mi poder y la parte Yan**".

"Ooooh, y conmigo nomas tengo también el Ying" Cuestiono el rubio.

"**No, tienes ambas, tanto el Ying y Yan, por lo que cuando tu cuerpo este en óptimas condiciones entrenaremos para que puedas controlar mí energía, es momento de que llames a tus clones"**

Naruto asintió mientras hacía un signo de ram, se empezaron a escuchar varios puf, haciendo que el chico se tomara la cabeza y se tambaleara al suelo, pero antes que cayera Kurama lo tomo en brazos

"**Al parecer su cuerpo no soporta por el momento tanta información"** Dijo al momento de recostar al chico **"Descansa cachorro, mañana será un día largo"**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ZONA BAJA DE KUSA**

Entre los callejones oscuros de la pequeña aldea de Kusa, estaban dos pelirrojas, una mayor y una menor, al parecer eran madre e hija, ambos estaban acurrucados en el fondo del lugar, una manta vieja y sucia abrazaba a ambas.

La pequeña miraba hacia la entrada al callejón, como una expresión de terror en sus rostro "Ka-chan, porque nos persiguen"

Poniendo suavemente uno de sus dedos en los labios de la pelirroja menor Dijo "Shhhhh, mi pequeña Karin no hables tan fuerte".

Los ojos rojos de la pequeña espesaban a ponerse acuosos "Porque Ka-chan, porque nos tratan así" Susurro.

Una expresión sombría cubrió el rostro de la mujer mayor "Por nuestro origines mi pequeña, nuestro clan fue temido y respetado por la mayoría de las naciones elementales, pero era mucho mayor el temor, mientras más miedo tenian, más razones hubo para destruirnos, ahora aunque ya casi fuimos exterminados todavía está ese miedo, no sé cuántos sobrevivan ahora de nuestro clan" Dijo mientras secaba con su pulgar unas cuantas lágrimas de su hija.

Entre sollozos la pequeña se aferró a su madre como si fuera su última salvavidas "Pero, porque nosotros, ni siquiera saben si somos un malas, verdad nosotras no somos malas personas Ka-chan".

Una sonrisa triste cruzo el rostro de la mujer pelirroja "No lo somos mi pequeña pero ellos no entiendes de razones, tienen demasiado miedo" Expreso y con el pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas las mejilla de la niña de ojos rojos.

"Ka-chan no quiero morir como tou-san" Dijo y su cuerpo se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre.

Negando con la cabeza la mujer mayor abrazo a la niña con más fuerza "No dejare que nada te pase mi pequeña Akagami" Susurro al oído de su hija

"Cuéntame de casa Ka-chan" Expreso con curiosidad infantil.

"Yo no recuerdo bien como era Karin-chan, estaba muy pequeñita, pero tu abuela me contaba cómo era en aquel entonces nuestro verdadero hogar, Uzugakure no Sato".

Poco a poco la madre le fue contando a su hija sobre su hogar, la casa del Clan Uzumaki.

**ALDEA DE TAKI POR LA NOCHE.**

En un oscuro callejón un grupo de personas se encontraba en un círculo y en medio del circulo estaba un pequeña niña de 5 años de edad, traía puesto una blusa sucia de color blanca y un short blanco que llegaba a la rodilla, piel caramelo, cabello verde menta y unos hermosos ojos naranja, eso ojos que mostraban terror, miedo, desesperación, tristeza y soledad, mucha soledad.

Una mujer entre la multitud lanzo una roca hacia la niña "Muere perra" Decía mientras le lanzaba una roca, haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Después que vieron que la niña ya se había acurrucado y empezó a sangrar, uno de los hombres la pateo en el rostro mandándola rodar por el suelo "Si, desaparece demonio" grito el que la golpeo.

Otro más del grupo de hombres se abalanzo sobre la chica con un garrote, golpeándola directamente en las costillas.

"Arrrrrrrrg" Grito la pequeña de dolor, ahora ya se retorcía del dolor en el suelo "Porque, porque me golpean, porque me odian, yo que hice" pregunto la niña entre lágrimas.

Otro hombre se acercó a ella y sonrió sombríamente "Cállate Monstruo, tu sola existencia en una abominación a la naturaleza" y con un palo la golpeo en las piernas fracturándoselas.

La pequeña quería gritar de dolor pero solo pudo salir un gemido de su garganta, en varias partes de su cuerpo sangraba y su respiración era agitada.

"Es hora de terminar con esto" Escupió con odio un shinobi de Taki entre la horda, camino hacia el cuerpo tendido de la niña se arrodillo "Es hora que sufras demonio" susurró.

La pequeña podía ver ese odio y la sed de venganza en él, observo como él fue acercando su mano a su pantorrilla y agarrando un kunai, apunto directamente hacia ella, los ojos de la infante amplió dramáticamente, ella sabía que iba a morir, que ya no había escapatoria.

"Muere bastarda" Grito el Shinobi con una sonrisa retorcida.

Ella quería detenerlo, no quería morir "N, no" dijo en voz baja, pero el shinobi hiso de oídos sordos y con un movimiento rápido apuñalo a la pequeña "Arrrrrrrrrg" rugió de dolor.

Sacando su kunai del cuerpo grito "Si perra, muere" y con la misma rapidez volvió a introducir el objeto en la niña.

"Arrr…." Intento volver a rugir de dolor, pero de su garganta empezó a gorgotear sangre, lentamente su respiración su decayendo, abría su boca como si quisiera hablar, pero lo único que salía era liquido carmesí.

El shinobi con aire se suficiencia levanto el kunai manchado de sangre "La muerte del monstruo esta echa, yo soy su héroe" al terminar de hablar el grupo rugió en alegría y con la sonrisa diabólica el ninja se acercó a la pequeña con la intención de cortarle la cabeza, pero en el momento que el se acercó un nodachi, apuñalo su corazón.

Todos los presentes estaban aterrorizados, ahí en frente de ellos estaba Senosuke su líder de la aldea, y con ojos de odio dirigió su mirada hacia los presente "Mis ninja" al terminar de hablar varios jonnin aparecieron en el lugar "No quiero ninguno vivo" y al voltearse hacia la pequeña a su espalda solo se podía escuchar los gritos de la gente que estaba siendo asesinada.

El rostro del hombre palideció ante la imagen de la pequeña "Fu-chan" Susurro el hombre de edad mientras tomaba a la infante en brazo "Kami, como pudieron hacerte esto" no perdió tiempo y fue saltando entre los tejados en dirección hacia el hospital más cercano.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al hospital "Llévenla a urgencia ahora" exclamo el líder".

"Pero mi señor ella es el monstro, debería dejarla morir" Dijo con odio una de las enfermeras.

El rostro del hombre se puso rojo en ira y grito "YO SOY SU LIDER Y ES UNA ORDEN, LLEVENLA A URGENCIAS, SI NO QUIERES QUE AHORITA EN ESTE MOMENTO TE REVANE LA CABEZA, HASLO YA" incrementando su Ki de intención de matar.

La pobre enfermera temblando solo asintió rápidamente, tomo a la niña en sus brazos, llevándola a urgencias de inmediato.

"Y HAY DE USTEDES SI ME ENTERO QUE LE INTENTARON HACER ALGO, YO PERSONALMENTE VENDRE A MATARLOS" grito para que todos escucharan *Fu-chan, perdóname por no poder protegido, es mi culpa y no se qué pueda hacer para que me perdones* Pensó con tristeza el líder de Taki.

**POR LA MAÑANA EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA**

El viento frio mañanero acariciaba la piel bronceada de un niño rubio, este se encontraba trotando, observándose como el sudor bajaba por su frente infantil, pero a pesar que se veía desgastado, había gran determinación en sus ojos zafiros.

"_**Esta es la última vuelta cachorro"**_Se escuchó la voz de Kurama en la mente del chico.

A muy temprana hora, Kurama había despertado Naruto para su entrenamiento, para un previo calentamiento y varias vueltas alrededor de Konoha para su resistencia y condición.

"_**Bien hecho, ahora vamos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, el problema será saber si ya lo están usando" **_

Naruto al escuchar se quedó pensativo _"Si no mal recuerdo, la zona 48, ese lugar está rodeado de árboles, a simple vista parece estar abandonado, es uno de mis lugares favoritos para esconderme cuando las personas me persiguen" _Dijo mentalmente al su sensei

"_**Mmmmm, parece ser un buen lugar, vamos Cachorro"**_

El niño asintió y se fue caminando hacia la zona 48

**EN LOS APOSENTOS DE MIZUKAGE YAGURA**

Dentro de la gran torre del Mizukage un hombre de cabello grisáceo, ojos morados y con manto de kage, era nada más ni menos que Yagura el jinchuriki no Sanbi, este miraba de forma tranquila por la ventana hacia su pueblo.

"Casi, ya casi acabamos con esas basuras, esos monstruos con Kekei Genkai, solo quedaremos nosotros los más puros" Hablo mientras que una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro del hombre.´

Una pequeña figura observada desde la distancia al hombre.

"Oni-san en que te has convertido" Susurro una voz de niño y negando con la cabeza salió del lugar.

Caminando rápidamente como sus piernitas podían, se dirigió hacia la zona donde mantenían los prisioneros, al entrar se dirigió a una celda en específico, encontrándose con una adolecente bien proporcionada y de cabellos rojizo cenizo.

La adolescente de miro al niño y entrecerrando la mirada hablo "También tú has venido a burlarte de mí".

Negando fervientemente su cabeza el niño tomo una llave, haciendo que los ojos de la adolecente se abrieran "No, Yo quiero que salgas" Respondió mientras intentaba abrir la celda.

"Porque, porque ayudar a alguien con Kekei Genkai" Pregunto con desconfianza.

"Porque yo sé que tú no eres mala, solo por vivir con algo que nos hace diferente no nos convierte en monstruos"

"Díselo a tu hermano" Tajantemente dijo.

El rostro del niño parecía muerta "Mi hermano al que amo, ya no existe" Dijo ya con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

La adolescente vio al pequeño de ocho años, ella sabía de lo que hablaba, y no entendía el cambio de su líder de un momento a otro "Te meterás en problemas pequeño, si Yagura se entera" Susurro.

El niño dirigió la mirada aun en lágrimas hacia la adolecente "No, mi hermano ni siquiera se preocupa que yo viva" Dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor "Es mejor que te vallas de aquí, los guardias no tardaran en regresar".

"Ya veo, cómo te llamas pequeño"

"Mi nombre es Hikaru" Respondió "Y el tuyo" Pregunto.

"El mío es Mei Terumi, hasta que nos volvamos a ver Hikaru" y diciendo estas últimas palabras se fue corriendo, dejando a Hikaru con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la observaba desaparecen entre el lugar.

**EN LA REGIONES ARTICAS DE KIRI**

Un viento frio corría entre una pequeña casa, la blanca nieve caía lentamente, dos figuras femeninas se observaban en el jardín, la más pequeña de las figuras se encontraba jugando con la nieve, haciendo figurar y esferas, sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, mientras que la figura mayor, observaba desde cerca con una sonrisa maternal, pero en un momento a otro su rostro cayo en shock al ver a su hija y apresurándose hacia ella, la agarro desesperadamente.

"Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso hija" Cuestiono histérica la mujer mayor.

La niña con miedo respondió "De-desde a-ayer" con un ligero tartamudeo.

Los ojos de la mujer ampliaron como platos mientras murmuraba entre dientes, siendo lo único que podía escuchar la niña era 'Porque a ella' y 'No deben de enterarse', volviendo la mirada hacia su hija "Escúchame Haku-chan, no vuelvas a hacer eso, NUNCA, escóndelo y que nadie te vea usarlo, me entendiste" Dijo con voz tenue, pero se podía sentir el temor en las palabras.

La niña no sabía porque su madre no quería que jugara con el hielo y en confusión pregunto "¿Ka-chan porque lo debo esconder?" sin darse cuenta que un hombre iba llegando.

"Porque yo lo digo" Respondió secamente.

La pequeña quiso respingar "Pe…"

Sus palabras murieron cuando su madre le lanzo una mirada de enojo "No hay peros, he dicho no lo vuelvas a hacer" Expreso con el ceño fruncido.

"Volver a hacer que cosa" Hablo una voz masculina.

La mujer palideció ante ella, era el peor de los escenarios posibles para ambas féminas "Na-nada que-querido" respondió nerviosa.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos ante su esposa, era bastante extraño para el verla tan desesperada y aterrada "Que me ocultas mujer" Dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su hija y al verla se sorprendió.

Ahí estaba su pequeña, con hielo formándose en sus manitas y girando alrededor de ella, en su mente todo hiso clic, porque su esposa regañaba a su hija, porque estaba tan nerviosa y ahora ya sabía las respuestas, su hija era un demonio, una poseedora del Kekei Genkai de hielo.

El rostro del hombre cambio de uno sorprendido a un en furia, tanto que estaba completamente rojo "TU MONSTRUO COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME" Grito mirando a la niña.

Dando un salto de miedo hacia atrás la pequeña miro a su padre "Tou-san porque llamas así" Haku dijo en voz baja.

"NO, tú no eres mi hija, eres un monstruo que debe morir" Dijo en el momento que tomaba una herramienta de su trabajo y su caminado lentamente hacia la pequeña.

Mirando lo que iba a pasar la madre de Haku se puso en frente de su hija y con los brazos extendidos miro a su esposo "No te atrevas" Venenosamente hablo y un poco de nieve empezó a reaccionar alrededor de ella.

El hombre volvió a sorprenderse "TU TAMBIEN" Gruño "Desde cuanto tiempo vivieron engañándome par de monstruos" Reclamó hacia la par.

Pero antes que el hombre pudiera continuar su acecho una gran espada se clavó en el suelo, interponiéndose entre los esposos, y entre las sombras apareció un hombre con vendas a medio rostro.

Una sonrisa se podía registrar aún por debajo de la vendas del recién llegado "Valla, valla, que tenemos aquí, un par de usuarios del Hiyoton, acaso no es prohibido aquí en Kiri tener Kekei Genkai" Tranquilamente hablo el hombre mientras llegaba hacia la gran espada y sacándola de un solo movimiento del suelo.

El rostro de la mujer palideció, ella reconocía al hombre y aun más la gran espada que traía a cuestas "Za-za-zabuza Momochi" Susurro en shock.

Una mirada furtiva Zabuza le mando a la usuaria Hiyoton "Así que me conoces mujer".

Pero aquella reunión quedo intervenida por el esposo de la mujer "Vienes a matar a estos monstruos, porque yo quiero hacer…".

Antes que pudiera terminar, con un simple movimiento Zabuza le rebano la cabeza, y el cuerpo cayo sin vida al suelo, ante la mirada sorprendida de la pequeña y la madre.

"¿Porque, porque lo mataste?" Pregunto la usuaria del hielo, aunque ella seguía a la defensiva y cubriendo con el cuerpo a su hija.

El dueño de la Kirikubocho se encogió en hombros "Diversión que más" Lentamente fue acercándose hacia la par, poniéndolas tensas, ya estando cara a cara oscilaba su espada y volvió a hablar "Díganme quieren vivir o simplemente morir".

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO NINJA**

En una oscura cueva, un par de ojos blancos relucían en la oscuridad.

"**Heeheeheehee, así que el nuevo Rikodou Sennin está despertando, qué tan lejos podrá llegar, al parecer los vientos están cambiando y con ello los engranes del destino, me pregunto, como lo tomara el mundo ninja su llegada"**


End file.
